Barbie Queenie Sr
Barbie Hempason Queenston Senior (November 21 1920- December 27 1990), or simply known as Barbie Queenie Sr., or Classic Barbie, was a former famous fashion model in Salt Lake City during the 1930s and 1940s. She was the mother of Barbie Piquet Jr and Nelson Piquet Jr. She is married to Nelson Piquet Sr in 1940 and gave birth to Barbie Piquet Jr in 1950, followed by the younger brother in 1980. Her daughter, princess of Barbieworld, was involved in a scandal between her brother, herself and McPearson in the early 1990s. As a result, her mother died of Stressofascandalimi on December 27, ending the life of a former fashion queen. Early Life in Marhood Given birth to by two dying vampires, the child was an unruly vampire who had an association with Mr. Cat's great-grandfather. Apparently, they met three years before she was born on her claimed birthdate, therefore she was actually 73 years of age at death. During her three years of marhood, she tried to invent new colours like gold and yellow. She ate the dead vampire's meat and drank the rain that fell from the sky every one or two days. She was extremely bored and had to live by herself. Her appearance was hideous, two tusks stuck out of her mouth and wore a small black cape. However, her eyes were golden like one of the Japanese animes you see, so it's a mixture of Vampirish, American and Japanese items clonged together to form one girl. New Birth Date On New Year's Eve in 1919, at 11:59 PM, she wandered out of the cave and headed for the forest ahead. She was lonely for once and decided to look for another fellow vampire to play with her, or just consume his or her meat dead or alive. She passed by Mr. Cat's great-grandfather. The old cat asked "0000000?". The child, whom was named Karen, replied "0000000000." They left 30 seconds into the minute. When it ticked 12, fireworks boomed into the sky and shot up the atmosphere. That changed her life forever. A flash of lightning burst out of the dark sky and she dissapeared from the cave ever since. She woke up on November 21, 2020, in which the world was in a futeristic state. Two aliens were standing next to her. One looked like Cool Man without the "coolness", and the other looked like what Mr. Cat's great-grandson would be. The first one asked "i Wonder iF thiS giRl would do any harm." "000000000000000000" replied the other. "I see..." "Why don't we send her back?" "Yeah. Let's send her back 100 years ago, when we found her." Acutally, they found her 100 years, 11 months and 21 days ago, on January 1. But they say everything should reach 100 as restricted by the Mist Takes Like A Cookie Could Be Resolved. She was sent back 100 years in time, in an operation room. She was a baby again. The mother named her "Barbie".